Columbus Ohio Temple
Temple History The Columbus Ohio Temple is the 60th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. This is the second temple built in Ohio following the original Kirtland Temple in 1836. The Columbus Ohio Temple is located 150 miles south of Kirtland, Ohio, where the restored Church of Jesus Christ dedicated its first temple in 1836. The temple stands in a wooded area of western Columbus adjacent to a meetinghouse in the Columbus Ohio Stake. The beautiful white Vermont marble facing on the exterior was quarried near Sharon, Vermont, the birthplace of the Prophet Joseph Smith. Shortly after construction began on the Columbus Ohio Temple, the floor plan was altered to include an additional room where patrons who had traveled long distances could eat and change clothes before presenting themselves at the recommend desk. This feature was included in the design of subsequent temples, starting with the Spokane Washington Temple. Temple History—Site Ownership Ownership of the temple site has ties to Julia Clapp Murdock, a devoted member who lived in Kirtland at the time of Joseph Smith. On April 30, 1831, Julia passed away after giving birth to twins on the same day that Emma gave birth to twins who died shortly after birth. Julia's husband asked the Prophet and Emma to care for the twins, feeling he was unable. The gesture helped softened Emma's sorrow. Julia's father, Orris, was a member of Sidney Rigdon's congregation, who eventually became embittered toward the Church and left New York for Ohio accompanied by his brother, Abner Clapp. Upon their arrival, Abner purchased the land where the temple now stands. Records indicate he was the land's first owner, and as far as can be ascertained, he did not share his brother's animosity toward the Church. Temple District The Columbus Ohio Temple serves members from 16 stakes headquartered in Ohio, Western Pennsylvania, and Southwestern West Virginia: Ohio # Akron Ohio Stake # Cincinnati Ohio East Stake # Cincinnati Ohio North Stake # Cleveland Ohio Stake # Columbus Ohio East Stake # Columbus Ohio North Stake # Columbus Ohio South Stake # Columbus Ohio Stake # Dayton Ohio East Stake # Dayton Ohio Stake # Kirtland Ohio Stake # Toledo Ohio Stake # Youngstown Ohio Stake Western Pennsylvania # Pittsburgh Pennsylvania North Stake # Pittsburgh Pennsylvania West Stake Southwestern West Virginia # Charleston West Virginia Stake Presidents # Keith L. Smith 2019– # Walter C. Selden 2016–2019 # James J. Chrisman 2013–2016 # Edward J. Brandt 2010–2013 # Richard N. Christensen 2007–2010 # D. Lee Tobler 2004–2007 # Jerry N. Martin 1999–2004 See Also * LDS Church in Ohio * United States List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Columbus Ohio Temple The Columbus Ohio Temple is the 60th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. This is the second temple built in Ohio following the original Kirtland Temple in 1836. The property has a direct tie to early church member Julia Clapp Murdock. Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Columbus Category:Ohio Category:Gordon B Hinckley Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church